


March 2008 Requests

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 2008 Requests

_Lost, Confused, and Hopeless_

Did Selina want to be chased? Bruce did, and he caught her. Some nights, that was fine with her, but others, she was as vicious as her namesake in retaliation.

Courting her was just as unpredictable, and might end with her on his arm, or maybe climbing into a cab with Ted Grant.

It was enough to make the World's Greatest Detective absolutely gnash his teeth in frustration.

Yet he continued to play by her rules, because he knew she was more than worth it. There would never be another woman who reached so deep inside of him as she did.

* * *

_Worth It_

He was on one of the highest points in the city, perched precariously so that he could have seen the full city in her nightly glory. His eyes, though, were upward, causing the tears to flow down his cheeks awkwardly. His thoughts were with Kon, with Bart.

The anniversary of that first adventure was tonight. They'd met Secret, helped her, and formed a hard and fast friendship.

He, Robin, third of the name, was all that remained.

And, perched above the city, under naked stars, Robin finally knew, for all the pain, he'd never have done any of it different.

* * *

_Reach, and Let Me Hold_

Robin watched the other boy ready to leave, noting the set of his shoulders. They were always so low at leaving Titans' Tower. As if he didn't really want to go.

But then, Speedy's eyes were so often shadowed, when he thought no one was watching him.

Only, Robin always was. He couldn't help it. They had so much they could have shared, being so similar in style and ability. There was more to it, more that Robin wasn't sure of yet, but Speedy was meant to be a part of him, somehow.

He just needed Speedy to see it.

* * *

_What Was, Will Never Be_

He wanted this to all be a bad dream. He wanted to wake up, feel Bruce's arms around him, and know that Bruce still loved him.

It just wasn't possible. As stinging as the bullet wound was, it paled in comparison to the ache in Dick's chest.

Fired.

And Bruce would not look at him, never shine that pride and love his way.

They were through, but it didn't end Dick's love. It just added a layer of pain. If only Bruce would look at him, see that, and make it all better again.

Bruce must not have wanted to.

* * *

_Ridiculous_

It was a rare weekend together. Dick was off duty, Roy had gotten Dinah to take the baby, and they were checked into a sumptuous hotel room with a hot tub.

Dick could only stare at the mountain of bubbles now cresting the lip of said hot tub in absolute perplexity.

"Roy?"

"Yeah, Dick?"

"We're grown men."

"Threatened in the balls by bubbles?"

Dick snorted. "It's ridiculous."

Roy kissed his shoulder and smiled. "It's also very slick and oily," he said as he went to get in the tub, already nude.

Dick didn't waste any time joining him.


End file.
